Tuatha de D
by Mistress of the Sword
Summary: Leon has a secret: one that will affect his little brother, one D is tryng to find out. What does the strange creature that keeps appearing in Leon's dreams have to do with it all? DLeon, possible other pairings as fic progresses, rating subject to change
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Tuatha da D"

Author: Mistress of the Sword

Archived: PSoH Fanfiction Group, 

Chapter 1/? (Prologue) Started: 01/19/05

Disclaimer:Don't own, don't claim to, and don't make any money off of this.

__

Come, climb on my back.

'No.'

Why not?

'Because I don't trust you.'

What have I ever done to you that should make you so mistrustful of me?

'Well… nothing really. But you're a horse. And horses don't talk.'

How would you know?

'Because they just don't!'

But you're a human. And humans never listen.

'Now you sound like Count D.'

Then perhaps this Count D is someone you should listen to if you will refuse to acknowledge the words of your own kin.

'You can't be my kin. You're a horse.'

You say that as if it makes a difference.

'I'm going now.'

Where do you wish to go? I will take you.

'Look, I'm not riding a talking horse.'

What makes you think I'm a horse anyway?

'… You're a really big dog? Or something??'

Or something. Climb on, I will take you for a ride.

'I don't want you to take me for a ride.'

What **do** you want?

'What **do** I want?'

What is your deepest desire?

'My deepest… desire?'

"Open this door!"

Harsh pounding on the chipped apartment door pulled one plainclothes detective of the LAPD from his not quite peaceful slumber. The wood was jerked back, saving it from further abuse, to reveal a head of tousled golden hair. Bleary blue eyes regarded the new comer with supreme indifference, even as his mind registered the unexpectedness of her presence.

"Leon, where's Christopher? We agreed to let you have him because you said you would make sure he was enrolled in a school that would take care of his special needs, only to find out that you suddenly changed your mind and you're keeping him! What is the meaning of this?!"

The middle-aged woman at his doorstep wore her customary 'power' suit, as he liked to call it. A three piece ensemble in a rich blue color that set off her eyes with a pearl necklace and matching ear rings. Her short cut hair curled around to frame her face and was positively quivering with her suppressed anger at him.

"H'llo Auntie! What'n un'spected s'rprise," the young man mumbled, attempting to smile. It would have worked too, but the effect was ruined by his yawning halfway through.

"Don't give me that! Now where's Christopher?" the woman snapped impatiently.

"Chris isn' here right now," he stepped back to open the door more, inviting his relative inside. Leon raised his hand to rub an itch on his chin, thinking that he should probably shave before he goes to work. Maybe just a shower. If he could get rid of his aunt quickly he could go back to bed and not shaving would give him an extra five minutes of sleep.

_Wait-why the heck is SHE here?_

Leon slowly closed the door behind her while his mind began registering the reason for her visit. The conclusions that he was drawing were waking him up very quickly. She was here to collect Chris, and she was going to put him in a school herself. He leaned against the shut door, regarding this new threat warily. He could feel his shoulders tense as his mind immediately began to slip into defensive mode.

He noticed his aunt's lip raised in disdain at his apartment; filthy as always, with rather pornographic posters plastered across the walls and ceiling. Leon winced internally at the realization of how bad the apartment looked for his case of being able to take care of a six year old. There was no way she was going to allow her 'son' to be raised in such depravity. She was planning on taking Chris with her. And there was no way anyone would believe him if he told them that the posters were there to cover the water stains and cracks in the walls.

Even though it was mostly true.

"Where is he?" she demanded again.

"I told you, Chris isn't here. He spent the night at a friend's house."

"Your brother needs to be somewhere that his special needs can be treated! Please explain to me why you decided to go against our agreement and withdrew Christopher's registration from the institution?"

"I'm not sending him to an institution because to be quite honest I don't think there's an institution in this whole world that can cater to his 'special needs'. Now if that's all you came by to say then I'm going back to bed. I can probably get at least another hour's sleep before I have to get ready for work."

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me! Take me to Chris right now, I'm taking him back home! The only reason I agreed to let him stay with you is because-"

"Is because he just found out about _mom_ and you're scared to death of the thought of having to answer him when he regains his voice and asks about _dad_," Leon finished viciously.

_Smack!_

Leon wrenched his head back around to turn burning eyes on his aunt. She recoiled a step, shocked by her own actions. An angry red imprint graced her oldest nephew's face, evidence of her own fear at the truth in his statement. They stared silently at each other, the tension swirling threateningly through the room.

Finally Leon broke the dangerous silence.

"If that's all you came by to say, then please excuse me." He twisted the knob at his back and smoothly slid to the side, leaving the door open in a silent demand. She inclined her head, in an equally silent concession that she had stepped out of bounds with her actions. When she was beside him she stopped and lifted her hand to lightly touch the mark she had left. She raised her eyes to his, letting her regret show clearly in their depths.

"I'm sorry. I'm so worried about him though."

His face softened the slightest bit.

"I understand. We don't want the same thing that happened to me happening to him. I can help prevent that, I just need to be alone to find the best course. I thought the school was right, but then I realized it wasn't. I know I don't seem like much but…Trust me?"

Leon's aunt closed her eyes a second before opening them. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Alright. We'll do this your way. But if at any time you don't think you can handle it, please get him someone who can. Please?" the last word came out as a whisper.

"I will."

And then she was gone.

Leon rubbed his face tiredly. Once more retreating to the sanctuary of his bedroom, he realized that he suddenly felt exhausted. A quick glance at the clock let him know that he now had less than an hour to sleep before he had to get ready for work.

"Hell of a wake up call."

He collapsed back on his bed, pulling the covers over his waist, and, despite the worries now attempting to crowd the back of his mind, sank once more into troubled dreams.

_What is it you want? What is your deepest desire?_


	2. Chapter 1

Title: "Tuatha da D" Author: Mistress of the Sword 

Archived: PSoH Fanfiction Group,

Chapter 2/?

Chapter finished: 01/24/05

Rating: PG 13 (subject to change if story progresses)

Disclaimer: still stands

Every night, the dreams came. For weeks now, he had spent every spare minute trying to research a way to help his brother. When he did rest, the rest was troubled by riddles, and mocking red eyes. Vaguely he could recall flashes of gold, and creamy white arms held open. He could never quite remember what the dreams were about though. And he couldn't waste the effort to try and remember. He had more important matters to focus on. There was no way he was going to let it happen.

Not again.

Not to Chris.

"Yo D," Leon plopped down on the elegant couch with complete disregard for its age or worth, letting his head fall back against the red velvet cushions. Hopefully the Satan possessed demonic goat thing of the Count's wouldn't make an appearance today; he was way too drained to deal with it.

Purple lips thinned slightly in annoyance at the treatment of his possession until mismatching eyes really looked at the human who had taken up occupancy on the couch. Leon had not been visiting the shop very much at all of late, and when he did it was never for very long.

Exhaustion was etched into the younger man's features, strain showing in the set of his mouth and in the circles under his eyes. The young American hadn't been dropping in very much of late, and whatever had been keeping him away was obviously wearing him out. Gone was the fire that crackled in the air around him when he stopped by to accuse the Count of some new crime. In fact all signs of his dear detective's passionate energy seemed to be buried under some unnamed weight. The same weight that was causing his broad shoulders to sag as if in defeat.

The beautiful Asian man realized that he had not truly concerned himself with what could possibly have kept the other man away so much. In fact he wondered if he had driven the detective even farther away by expressing his displeasure at his 'not taking proper responsibility for his own brother' the last time he had paid a visit to the petshop. Something was troubling his golden lion, and Leon had brushed aside all inquiries as to what it was. And what was worse was the awareness that D had _allowed_ it.

Delicate black brows drew together in consternation at the realization.

"Oh yeah." A blue eye cracked open in annoyance when a fumbling hand couldn't withdraw a small square from the denim jacket pocket. Finally he managed to yank loose the now battered box of chocolates and toss them in the slender man's general direction. The eye slid closed, satisfied that he had accomplished his goal.

"Why Detective! How considerate of you!" But the blonde wasn't looking, so he dropped his gleeful act. Not that he wasn't appreciative of the gift, he merely understood the effort of expressing his appreciation would obviously be wasted.

Black hair fanned forward to shield the ivory face while the kami studied his human 'pet' more carefully. The pet shop owner would find out what was bothering the police officer. But it was obvious the blonde was too tired to fight him right now.

Yes. He tapped his long pink fingernails lightly against the arm of the chair he reclined in, consideringly.

The Count would find out what was wrong and deal with it accordingly. After all, dealing with humans and animals was his _specialty_. This time his lips curved just the slightest bit and his attention became completely focused on the unsuspecting human.

Poor, poor soul.

The sweet smell of incense subtly increased as white clouds of it gently billowed in under the doors. Pale wisps wrapped themselves around the ankles of the resting detective. Ever so slowly the exotic smelling smoke crept higher, caressing the muscular thighs hugged by form fitting denim and over the wrinkled band shirt. Finally the soft smoke ghosted against moist lips, teasingly lingering over the soft flesh there. Mismatching eyes carefully traced the path of coiling mist with an almost reverent longing. D felt almost silly that he should feel envious of something as empty of life as incense smoke.

_Stupid human._ Stupid, belligerent, devoted, beautiful human. D closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. He opened them again to glare at the more than slightly offensive creature that had unknowingly captured his attention. This was not a new development; there was no point in getting upset over his emotions on the matter, or resenting the rather ignorant cause.

_Ok…very ignorant cause._

Then the incense blocked his own sight of the nearly drooling man sprawled across his favorite settee. With a deep breath the slender Asian man allowed his head to fall back, his body instinctively relaxing into the chair's embrace.

When the mist cleared Count D stared in wonder at the sight that greeted his eyes. The comparatively young nature god found himself standing in a darkened forest. Moss that clung to the branches of the crooked branches brushed against the material of his silk cheongsam. The rich smell of soft loam filled the air, mingling with the scent of the trees. The sky beyond the tangled limbs above was swiftly darkening, and he could see stars just beginning to come forth in the dusky sky.

How curious that the detective should dream of a forest.

D tried to think back on all previous conversations with Leon but he could remember nothing that indicated that his young friend had at any time lived anywhere outside of the city. In fact D recalled that Leon had mentioned in passing that he disliked camping because the absence of other people was too 'weird'.

He found it very strange that the young man would dream of such a natural place.

Perhaps it was his own influence that was causing Leon to have dreams set in a forest environment. D's responding smirk was just the slightest bit malicious when the thought occurred to him. He knew that his teasing and mysterious airs drove the other man into fits, but it was oddly pleasing to think that he could have even this extra little bit of control over the blonde. Especially since he knew how uncomfortable the human seemed in such places.

D knew his pleasure was more than slightly petty of him, but since it wasn't a common indulgence he felt it was justified; if only this once. He also figured any lesson to be had from the dreamscape would be lost on the taller man, so at least one of them was getting something from Leon's neurosis toward nature. Was that so bad?

Besides, it really did serve the uncultured clout right.

You're still not going to get on, are you?

'No.'

Must you be so stubborn?

'Haven't we been over this before?'

Yes. But that still doesn't negate the fact that you're being an ass.

'Oh that's rich, coming from a species confused horse-goat!'

You're the one who doesn't know what I am. How does that make me the confused one?

'I don't think I have to answer that.'

Because you know if you tried, you'd sound even more like an ass?

'I know I don't have to answer that.'

Would you please just get on? This is getting us no where.

'No.'

Why are you being difficult?

'Why are you offering me rides all the time?'

You don't want a ride?

'No I don't want a damn ride!'

Then what **do** you want?

'Oh here we fucking go again.'

What is it you desire?

'I desire for you to leave me the fuck alone already!'

'Are you listening to me?! Where the hell are you? Wait… where am I?'

"Wait… where am I?"

"An informed question Detective. I assumed that you would have the answer."

Leon Orcot whirled around to face the musical voice that was so familiar to his ears.

"D! What are you doing here?! I should have known you were behind all this! That freaky horse-goat thing is probably one of your psycho animals! Let me guess if I ever got on it would throw me off and break my neck, right?"

"Detective, what are you talking about? I have no 'horse-goats' in my shop. In fact the only 'goat' I own would be Tet-chan; and he is in fact related more closely to a sheep than a goat."

"Hah! That's what you want me to believe!" the blonde waved his arms in agitation.

"Detective whenever have I lied to you before? Tet-chan really is a relative of the sheep," the elegant Chinese man glided forward, his glittering, mismatching eyes, staring curiously around at the sudden lack of scenery. They now stood facing each other on a field of darkness. Gone were the trees with the smell of fresh earth, and no longer was there the sound of running water in the distance. Leon didn't even appear to notice the absence.

"I heard you talking to yourself, and came to explore. Is everything alright?"

"Talking to myself? I wasn't talking to myself." A blue eye began to twitch. "He was right here a few seconds ago!"

"Who was?" the Count laced his long fingers together within the concealing folds of his sleeves.

"_He_ was! That damn horse-goat that you _claim_ not to be in league with!"

"My dear detective, I am in league with no one. In point of fact, this is your reality, not mine. Thus there is nothing I can do to directly influence you or the events taking place here."

"What??"

"Consider this dream a realm of sorts. Yours. I have no control over things that occur here, and am merely a spectator. That makes any 'horse-goat' creatures either products of your own mind, or possibly a 'guest', as I am. As your 'guest' I cannot force you to do anything here; I only have the power to observe or try and coax you to make decisions that I feel would be beneficial."

"Beneficial to who?" Leon asked the man staring at him with an infinite patience. The smug bastard.

"Oh that would depend."

"On?"

"One's perspective I suppose. Also on the events occurring around us. Unfortunately your mind seems quite empty at the moment and there is nothing for me to work with." He smiled at the sputtering outrage that followed his comment, allowing his hair to swish across his face so as to hide his amusement from enraging the entertaining human further. Before his golden lion could launch one of his verbal attacks, the kami smoothly cut him off.

"Tell me about this… horse-goat of yours. Perhaps I can help you figure out what he is?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Leon snapped.

"Very well," the Count replied in a completely unruffled voice, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Not that!"

"Why must you be so difficult Detective?" this was accompanied by an almost imperceptible sigh from the effeminate man.

"You know he accused me of the exact same thing."

"Well then he obviously knows what he's talking about. Perhaps you should pay attention to him."

"That's it! Riddle time with weird shifty animals and China-men in dresses is now officially over! If this is _my_ 'dream' then I don't want to deal with this. I'm going to sleep now."

"You are asleep."

"Yep, and if I can get some sleep right now then maybe I'll actually be rested by the time I wake up." The young officer was sitting down, even as he spoke.

"If it comforts you to think so, Mr. Detective," was the kami's encouraging response.

The blonde took off his shirt and scrunched it up under his head in a pillow of sorts. D was torn between wondering if he should be upset that the human felt that he could just ignore his presence, or if he should settle for being merely appreciative of the view provided. Before he could quite decide electric blue eyes snapped open, and Leon lurched back into a sitting position.

"Wait a minute! If this is_ my_ dream what the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

(A/N: And so it begins. Ok, have a vague idea of where I'm heading with this, but suggestions or flames are completely welcome. Sorry this chapter was too light, it wouldn't be as serious as I tried to make it.)


	3. Chapter 2

Title: "Tuatha da D"

Author: Mistress of the Sword

Archived: PSoH Fanfiction Group

Chapter 3?

Chapter finished: 02/11/05

Rating: PG 13 (subject to change if story progresses)

Disclaimer: still stands

Before he could quite decide electric blue eyes snapped open, and Leon lurched back into a sitting position.

"Wait a minute! If this is_ my_ dream what the hell are _you_ doing here D!"

"Were you dreaming of me? I'm flattered."

Leon blinked. Then blinked again. He was back at the pet shop with D staring at him over a tea cup with his twisted little smile.

"D? What happened?"

"Happened? Nothing happened. You fell asleep before we could even get into our regular argument," D sounded almost disappointed, but his amusement was obvious.

Jerk.

"Have you not been sleeping well lately, Mr. Detective? Perhaps you should drink some chamomile before you go to bed. It will help you relax."

"I wasn't dreaming of you D, I was dreaming about _him_."

"And yet you woke with my name on your lips," D murmured quietly into his cup, taking a delicate sip.

"He's always there asking me if I want a ride and-what!" Leon's indignant screech trailed off into incoherent spluttering as D's words finally registered through his complaints.

"Was it a pleasant dream Detective?" D interrupted again smoothly- his voice a soothing, seducing croon.

Leon was convinced his face could light up Vegas, as glowing red as it became at the Count's suggestive words. He glared defensively while he tried to gather his scattered wits. A difficult feat with that damn Chinaman laughing at him with his curious eyes veiled by his shimmering midnight hair. His perfect lips were hidden behind a sleeve of his cheongsam. Why couldn't the man wear normal clothes? Or nothing at all?

Leon blinked at the unexpected twist in his own thoughts, and the impossible happened.

He turned even redder.

Shut up brain! Ah shit, where's a goat horse thing to offer you a ride when you need one?

"I was not dreaming of you!" Leon shouted incensed at the direction of the conversation and the thoughts he was having- wait, no, he wasn't having any thoughts as a result. "You were a freaking side character at the end! And not even a very interesting one at that! No subtitles, no theme music-what the hell kind of cameo are you anyway?"

"Cameo?" D frowned a bit, somewhat put off by the comparison. His nail tapped dangerously against the rim of the cup he held in his graceful hands. Leon smirked at the small sign. The young American knew what the twitching meant. The pet shop owner was debating whether or not the comment warranted endangering the completeness of his tea set.

"Yeah, a cameo. The main star was even freakier than you," Leon reveled in what he perceived as a small victory over the other man, completely ignoring the previous half of the entire conversation. The farther behind him the thoughts he'd had were, the happier he would be.

No, there had been no fucking thoughts damn it!

Apparently the Count's curiosity was winning over his desire to inflict pain on his rude guest, because he refrained from flinging a cup at his head. Instead he fixed a politely interested look on his face.

"Do tell," he coaxed with a casual indifference that wasn't fooling Leon for a bit. He had studied D too long not to be aware of his subtleties. D's mannerisms. Not D.

…Damn.

"What do you want me to tell?" Leon jerked himself back to the conversation again.

"Tell me about this… freaky 'main character' that stole my place in your dreams," D's smile was more than a little impish. And as simply as that he had once again regained control of the conversation. Leon hated it when he did that.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Never mind. You want me to tell you about the freak then? Ok, where to start?" Leon accepted the cup that D passed to him absently, not even noticing the sugar content. "Alright, I've been having this weird ass dream for weeks now. Actually the dream isn't the same exactly, now that I think about it, and our conversations are different, even if the topic is the same. It's kinda like our routine actually!" Leon brightened at the comparison.

"Yeah, just like that! I show up and accuse you of murder, and I_ am_ going to prove you're guilty and bring you to justice by the way" Leon interrupted himself to fiercely reaffirm this fact, ignoring D's agreeable nod. The man was guilty as sin and he had the gall to be humoring Leon. Humoring him! Oh well, he'd get back to that later. "Then you talk circles around the subject, piss me off, and I leave. Except in my dream I usually can't leave him so I'm stuck listening to him and he keeps offering me rides all the time."

"Rides?" An elegant brow arched bemusedly.

"That's the freakier than you part D. The guy who's always there in my dream is a horse-goat type thing. I'm not sure which because his body always shifts back and forth. There have been a couple a couple of times that he kinda seemed like a dog too, but I'm not really sure with the lighting in my dream. He has red eyes. And talks. Anyways he's always the size of a horse, and he's always offering me a ride somewhere."

"And you have taken him up on his offer?" D asked, coming to attention. He seemed to be somewhat concerned.

"No." Leon gave him an 'are you joking?' look.

"And you haven't asked him where he wants to take you?" D inquired absently. It was possible that the dream was a random product of Leon's subconscious and the animals merely held a certain significance to Leon. Or it could be something more sinister. Mentally he began thumbing through a list of possibilities of what this dream specter could be. There were few animals who met the description that Leon gave. The one that D came up with left him feeling cold. Anger quickly followed, although he was careful to hide it from the perceptive human.

"Noooooo…"

"Good. That's good. Just, don't accept anything that he says, or climb onto his back."

"What?" Leon stared at the slender beauty incredulously. "That's odd. I'd expect you to be the first to encourage me to trust an animal, and now you're telling me not to? _You know what it is!_"

"I do _not _know what it is. Not for sure."

"Well what do you think it is?" Leon snapped impatiently.

"I have my suspicions, but I will need to research the matter more carefully. Has he ever said anything that would indicate what he could want from you?" D's eyebrows were drawn together once more in speculation. Whatever he thought the horse-goat thing was, he wasn't happy about it.

"No, he just always asks me if I want a ride, and if I tell him I don't want a ride he pretty much asks me what I do want," Leon shrugged dismissively.

"I see. And have you told him what it is that you want?"

"Noooooo…" Again Leon gave D another 'are you joking' look.

"I see. I will try to find some information about what I believe it is. I think perhaps I have something that will help you in the meantime."

"Uh… ok." But Leon was speaking to an empty room, D having already glided out of his small sitting room in search of whatever it was. He returned seconds later with something in each of his hands. Leon's eyes flicked over the small package in his left hand before honing in on the more interesting item in his right hand. A careful look revealed that it was a slender blue-white stalk that was tipped in a bluish bud that dipped over the side as if it were wilting.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Another plant D? What's wrong with it? It's all limp and shit."

"There is nothing wrong with it Detective," D replied testily, "It's supposed to look like this. It's called an Indian Pipe, among other things. If you keep it by you while you sleep, it will help keep your dreams at bay." D carefully handed him the flower which Leon took with a rather dubious look.

"I think you have your legends confused. It's a Indian dream catcher that's supposed to keep your dreams at bay isn't it?"

"You surprise me officer. I would never have expected you to be familiar with any Indian legends. In actuality, though, a dream catcher is meant to capture good dreams and release the bad ones so as to prevent nightmares. It will not however prevent dreams in general."

"Oh." Leon couldn't think of anything to say to that so he focused on the package being held out to him instead. "And this is?" D smiled faintly.

"Chamomile."

* * *

Sorry there was no interaction between Leon and the 'horse-goat' in his dream. I miss his dream friend, so I'll try not to take too long before I bring him back to bug Leon.

**Special Notes**

1) I doubt anyone cares but when Leon is going off about D's crap-ness as a cameo character he is alluding to David Bowie. You may be better off not asking.

2) The Indian Pipe is a real flower, and no there is no story that it will prevent your dreams. I have a reason for choosing it as the plant D gives him, but I can't explain it yet. In the meantime let's play a game called pretend.

3) The dream catcher is a Lakota legend and yes it is meant only to 'catch' the good dreams. I ran a searchfor the legend, but the site won't load on can find this legendpretty much anywhere on the web.

4)Chamomile really is a relaxing beverage.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: "Tuatha da D"

Author: Mistress of the Sword

Archived: PSoH Fanfiction Group

Chapter 4?

Chapter finished: 02/24/05

Rating: PG 13 (subject to change if story progresses)

Disclaimer: still stands

* * *

'Of course it's just a phase. '

"Leon there's not enough evidence."

He's guilty as sin and you know it!

'What kinda freak are you anyway!'

'Such a strange child. Of course his father was strange too.'

I'm not strange am I mommy? …Am I?

'It's just a phase.'

"Not enough to get a warrant."

Just let me bring him in for questioning! I can bust his ass!

'Is that normal?'

'Did you see what he just did!'

But he would have died if I hadn't.

"Go home and don't come back until you're gonna be useful."

'What can we do about it?'

What's wrong with me?

'Just a phase.'

'Weirdo!'

I'm not a weirdo! I'm not!

"Damn it Orcot! Don't make me pull your ass from this case!"

'Get away from us!'

Why does everybody hate me mommy?

'God! You'll never be normal will you!'

"Just take a break."

I don't need a fucking break, I need to bring this guy in! Give me another day!

'…a phase'

"…a break."

You just don't understand, that's all…

The well built detective found himself bracing his arms against the worn wood of his window sill. Without his dreams he was left with only his thoughts, and even better- his memories. _Stupid, stupid. _How could he be so fucking stupid as to still remember all that shit? Worse, how could he still let it get to him? Angrily he scrubbed his face with his hands.

It was just stress. That's all.

Leon had been spending all his time on his most recent cases, even working his day off. The first one had been straightforward recipe: a jealous wife, a cheating husband, the woman she found in bed with him. Just add some bullets, and bang, bang, bang. Let set for two hours and you have a simple case-closed. No, that one had been easy, and not really shocking considering. It was the older one was what was really bothering him.

A serial killer was still on the loose, but there were two, no, make that three, problems with the investigation. Aside from the method of murder, there was nothing to tie the cases together, no way to tell where he would strike next. Also it didn't help that he hadn't actually struck recently. Everyone else figured he was gone, or had stopped, but Leon knew better. If you asked him how he couldn't tell you, he just _knew_ the man was waiting to strike again. It didn't help that they had absolutely no suspects either. Of course that meant there wasn't enough evidence to keep the case opened.

It was days like these that he almost preferred the pet shop cases. He wished he could claim that these deaths were the Count's fault but even he couldn't find a way to trace it back to the man. This time there were no animals and there was no one who would sit there with fathomless eyes to explain it all to him, to tell him why it had to happen, even if he couldn't really understand the reason. Maybe there wasn't a reason for it.

That thought made him feel sick.

"You Leon Orcot are going fucking nuts you know that? You'd rather deal with that smug cross dressing freak with psycho _murdering_ pets than normal homicide cases. You left your _baby_ _brother_ with said cross dressing freak and psycho _murdering_ pets. Now you're standing around in a dark room trying not to get upset over stupid memories and worrying over a dead end search instead of going to sleep now that you finally can without having to worry about weird ass fucking animal-people things trying to fuck with your already fucked up head," he spoke out loud to the empty room.

The room didn't answer.

He hadn't really expected it to.

And of course he had more important things to dwell on. Like how he was supposed to help Chris. He didn't have the faintest clue how to go about helping his brother with the changes that were going to start happening. And contrary to what most people thought it was not going to be just a 'phase'. Or if it was 'a phase' it was going to be one helluva a long one. Leon was still feeling the repercussions of his own 'phase'. He snorted at the thought.

What a load of shit.

Leon's sharp gaze fell on the flower given to him by the man who was seldom far from his thoughts, for whatever reason he was giving himself that day. He stared at the flower on the shelf by his bed, suspiciously. He couldn't help feeling that way about it. D had given it to him; of course he was going to feel suspicious.

In truth he had half expected it to come alive and eat him the first night it was in his room. Never mind that nothing else that D had given him had actually harmed him…Yet.

Although to be fair -not that he wanted to, or anything- Leon hadn't had any dreams at all that he could remember in the past few days. So apparently the rather stupid looking flower was doing what D said it would.

Leon gently poked the flower pot with an experimental finger. He hadn't touched the actual flower since he had realized just how easily it bruised the other day. There was still a black mark on the side of the stem where he had pressed too hard with his thumb. He still felt vaguely guilty when he looked at it, even though he knew it was stupid to feel that way over a damn plant. Hmph. Not like D would really expect anything different of him anyway. None of the other plants he had been given so far had survived.

Indian Pipe, huh? He could see how it got the name. It rather looked like a white pipe sticking stem up from the dark soil. Leon wondered how it kept his dreams away. He hadn't had a chance to drop back by the pet shop since acquiring the strange looking plant. And he still had questions about his dreams. But what was really bothering him now that he was rested enough to feel bothered by it was the way D had reacted to the explanation of his dream.

The Count had seemed upset when Leon had mentioned the horse-goat thing. And he never did tell what he thought it was. Instead he had just tossed the flower at Leon and sent him on his way with a pat on his ass- figuratively speaking of course.

Cough.

With that the detective flopped back on the bed with a disgusted groan. He was absolutely right. He was going crazy. What was even worse was that he couldn't even pretend that he wasn't. How can you argue with yourself that you're not crazy when you've just proved how perfectly crazy you are?

"Just go to sleep, man," he again spoke out loud to himself, as if speaking out loud would fill the emptiness of the room and drive the disturbing thoughts from his head. He really needed to stop listening to his own thoughts. It rarely helped him, and his mental voice usually made him crankier than even he felt justified in being.

That's it- He'd just have to stop listening to himself.

Of course since he wasn't talking to himself at the moment he didn't bother to stop and ask himself why he suddenly stood up with the plant in hand. He didn't pay any attention to the niggling voice that was asking him what the _hell_ he was doing when he placed it in his kitchen and returned to his bedroom. And he ruthlessly squashed the said voice that insisted he was a fucking moron.

Life, Leon suddenly began to realize, was so much simpler when you didn't worry about what you thought of yourself. With a small mocking grin he laid back on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

There you are.

'It's you again.'

You were expecting me. You wouldn't have gotten rid of the Faery Mist had you not.

'Faery Mist? That flower?'

So unattractive, I've always felt. Not to mention rather inconvenient.

'Whoa, hold up! I thought it was called Indian Pipe?'

Among other things.

'Jeeze! Do you and D compare notes on how to piss me off or are you both naturally obnoxious and evasive?'

Having never met this D of yours I would have to say it comes naturally.

'Fucking great.'

While you were away, did you find what you want?

'Did I find what I want?'

What you most desire?

'Back to that again_? Why the hell should I tell you anyway?' _

Because I asked.

'Not good enough. Why should you care?'

Well. You certainly found something_ in your time away. _

'Answer the question.'

Very well. Would you believe me if I told you I wish to help you.

'Wait, lemme think for a second… No_.' _

Why must you be like this?

'Hey, I'm asking the questions here! Why are you bothering me?'

I already told you why. The fact that you don't believe me changes nothing. You of all people should appreciate my reasons for wishing to help you, little brother.

'Don't call me that! You're not my brother! You're a-what the hell are _you anyway?' _

You finally ask. I am a phooka dear child. And like it or not I am kin of your kin.

'A phooka? What the hell is that? And don't call me child!'

I am what I am. Come climb on my back. We will discuss what that is further when we get to where you're going.

'Fuck that! I am not getting on your back! And just what do you mean when we get to where I'm_ going?' _

I can take you there. Isn't that what you want? All you have to do is climb on.

'I'm not going anywhere with you until I know what the hell is going on! For the last time I don't want- …Oh what the hell, it's just a dream.'

… It's just a dream.

* * *

againsomethingNoare I'mI'm sorry that I'm not sorry if this chapter was confusing. It's just that Leon's thought patterns are a bit jumbled, so that's the way the chapter turned out. Also, some of the punctuation may not have shown up because of the way it loads on case you were wondering:  
the whole beginning of the chapter is Leon replaying old conversations and responding to them in his head. The end of the chapter is him conversing with his 'dream friend'.

Special Notes:  
The phooka is a real mythological creature. Yeeeaaah- just go ahead and work that one out. Essentially a shape shifting animal that is primarily identified as a black horse, goat, large dog, or even occasionally a bird. Considered a faery creature, or an Irish hobgoblin, they are known for offering rides to the unsuspecting and then when people get on to run crazily all over the place before gently depositing their rider on the ground. And by gently depositing, I really mean bucking them off, hopefully without killing them. My phooka is playing a slightly different role for our beloved detective but that doesn't mean he's not going to be in a for wild ride.

…I'm going to bed now.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: "Tuatha de D"

Author: Mistress of the Sword

Archived: PSoH Fanfiction Group

Chapter 5?

Chapter finished: 02/24/05

Rating: PG 13 (subject to change if story progresses)

Disclaimer: still stands

* * *

He fell to the ground in a graceless heap, his body trembling too badly to even attempt standing up.

You can get up now.

'Go away.'

Honestly. It couldn't have been that bad.

'I hate you.'

Your voice becomes very flat when you are displeased. Did you know that?

Leon cracked an eye open to gape in disbelief at the head that seemed to hang upside down over his own regarding him with interested red eyes. The crazed goat seemed _entertained _by his responses. He closed his eye again with a groan. He didn't even have the energy to deal with the inhuman creature's amusement. Instead he focused on his aching body.

Leon's arms felt like rubber, still burning from the strain of holding on for dear life. His shoulders were beyond tense. In fact it felt as if his arms had been forcibly ripped from their sockets from where the phooka had jumped over a **_gaping ravine _**that had just _happened_ to get in his path.

Fire rolled in waves along the muscles of his legs, searing in places he never even knew existed. Every muscle in his body was now knotted in thanks to that little joy ride and he could still feel the imprint of that tree limb that had crashed into his chest. Of course that encounter had sent him flying into a ditch and he had lost his breath from meeting the ground. On the plus side, his body was so numb by now he had barely felt the pain of impact.

I suppose you believe I should have warned you about that branch.

'You think?'

I was busy watching where I was placing my hooves so as to not trip over roots.

'…'

Nothing else to say, hm?

'Have I mentioned recently that I hate you?'

Yes.

'Then I actually have nothing else to say.'

Come climb back on. We still have a ways to go yet before we get to where you're going.

'Can you say, 'No'?'

No?

'See! I knew you could do it!'

What do you mean 'no'?

'Let me see, how do I put this delicately? I am not going to climb back on your back so you can break my fucking neck you psychotic horse wannabe!'

Do not take that tone with me. Not avoiding the branch; that was your mistake, not mine.

'My mistake?'

Precisely. As my rider it was your responsibility not to fall off.

'Well that's good to know. Too bad I didn't know it five minutes ago when you ran me into a tree!'

I've already explained how that was your fault, so stop trying to shift the blame onto my shoulders.

Leon felt a fuzzy muzzle nudge his face, and blunt teeth begin to nip at his golden hair.

'Eww! Stop that! You're going to get your horsy-goat slobber all over me!'

Up!

Leon rolled over and managed to painfully get to his knees.

'Fine, fine! I'm getting up!'

His legs buckled underneath him when he tried to stand.

'I'm not getting up.'

…My apologies. I forget that you are little more than a foal at times.

'Gee thanks!'

And you were raised to consider yourself human as well. You may grab onto me for support if you truly need to.

'Where are we going again?'

Soon. Soon. We will be there.

'Will we really?'

Yes.

'…Promise?'

I promise. Soon you will be exactly where you need to be. And where you go from there… well that is where you must make your choice.

'Choice?'

"Yes, you have to make a choice. Now what do you want?" Jill stared impatiently at him over the edge of the white paper bag. "What's wrong with you anyway? You've been asleep on your feet all day."

"Have I?" Detective Orcot asked with a vague frown.

"Yeeeah, ya _have_. And you've been even worse since you fell down the steps."

"Steps?"

"Jesus, Leon! Don't you remember! Some of the guys found you at the bottom of the steps this morning. When the Chief tried to send you home you yelled at him about 'the branches' then came in, sat down and started filing reports. You were doing so well filling them out that the Chief didn't even try to bother you after that.

"Jill."

"Yes Leon?"

"What choice do I have to make?" he looked past her glasses into her violet blue eyes questioningly. She raised a brow before answering slowly.

"Do you want a cheeseburger or chilidog?"

"Oh." He was oddly disappointed.

"You know Leon, maybe I _should_ take you home; you've been _really_ out of it today."

The tall detective opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the shrill ring of the phone perched on the edge of his desk. With a quick motion to hold that thought Leon snagged the plastic piece and held it up to his ear. The blonde detective paled as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Uh huh, I'll be right there!" With that he cut the connection, slamming the receiver back into the cradle. "Look I need to take care of something, can you cover for me Jill?"

"What's the matter?"

"Trouble at Chris's school. Nothing big, but I need to go down and talk with the principal."

"If you actually went out in the field today you'd probably get shot-again." She shook her head, blonde curls bouncing across her shoulders. "Of course I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Jill! You're the best!" He jumped up from his seat to hug her and dashed off- completely missing her slight blush.

"And don't you forget it!" she grumbled good naturedly to the empty air. Shaking her head once more, she stared down at the white bag of food now smashed against her chest. With a sigh she reached for a napkin, hoping that the stain wouldn't be too noticeable.

Less than twenty minutes later found Leon sitting in an uncomfortable hard back chair staring across the expanse of a mahogany desk at Chris's principal. Ms. Klessen would have been more attractive, Leon mused, if her dark hair wasn't pulled back in such a severe bun. As it was the angles of her face were too sharp, her thin lips set in a harsh and unforgiving line. Her skirt and jacket were strictly tailored, each line of her suit perfectly placed. Nothing about this woman gave the impression of generosity or warmth- in short she was the perfect authority figure to intimidate small children into obedience with her looks alone. Even Leon felt slightly uncomfortable in the woman's immaculate office, surrounded by her dominating presence.

His face remained expressionless, however, as he quietly listened to her explanation of what had happened during recess. Cool gray eyes that perfectly matched the metallic sheen of her silk blouse stared back at Leon as she spoke. Her tone of voice seemed to imply that the entire incident had been his fault for not raising his brother better, and the blonde man felt his hackles rising as she continued to speak.

"So let me get this straight," Leon interrupted when she started to explain procedure for a fight at school. "My little brother, who can't speak to defend himself let alone start a fight, got the shit kicked out of him by a well known school yard bully. And now you're going to suspend him for the next seven days, even though everyone who was asked admitted the other kid started it."

"Please watch your language, _sir_," the woman glared dangerously at his words. "Whether Christopher started it or not is irrelevant here, Mr. Orcot. He was involved in an altercation on school grounds and therefore must be punished. As to his getting 'beaten up', might I remind you that it was the other boy that left here in an ambulance?"

"Well when you put it that way a week isn't that great a loss, but I still think it's fucking stupid that he has to suffer just because some little punk started picking on him."

The woman stared at him for a heartbeat.

"You can arrange to have his homework picked up for him tomorrow with my secretary on your way out Mr. Orcot. Everyone should have the list of their lesson plans for the week finished by then. Please excuse me, I have a very busy schedule ahead of me because of this whole fiasco. Good day."

Aaaand dismissed. Bitch.

Finally papers were signed, arrangements for homework were made, and everything was straightened out. Leon and Chris were walking down the front steps of the school. Neither of them talked as they made their way to Leon's rather beat up car. Silently Chris crawled through Leon's door and over to the passenger side.

The passenger door couldn't be opened yet because it was still badly dented from where some robbers he had busted tried to ram his car out of the way with their own a few weeks before. The insurance had paid for his hospital trip, but they were still dragging ass on fixing his car.

Didn't it just figure?

They were both buckled in and still neither spoke. Leon's hands were both resting lightly on the wheel; his little brother's hands were clutching his the straps of his backpack so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Leon watched his brother with that warped blend of sympathy and amusement that only a sibling can feel from the corner of his eye. The poor kid was a nervous wreck.

Leon kept his voice low and steady when he finally broke the silence.

"Chris, I know what the principal thinks happened. Now I need _you _to tell me what happened."

Christopher jumped a bit and stared at Leon with wide eyes from his pale dirt smudged face. He pulled his backpack tighter against his tiny frame almost defensively. The gesture suddenly reminded Leon of just how young his baby brother was.

/Am I in trouble/

"No Chris. At least, not with me," the tall man smiled encouragingly at the trembling boy, "I just… need to understand what happened so I can figure out what to do about it."

Chris flicked a quick glance at Leon as if to reassure himself that Leon really wasn't angry before relaxing just enough to start telling his story.

/I was sitting alone under that big tree by the swings, just like I usually do at recess./

Leon started the car without comment. His brother was still very new, so his not having friends wasn't a serious issue just yet. He made a mental note to address it later though.

/Then Sandy, she's this really popular girl at school, ran over to get the ball that this Paul kid kicked too hard. He sits across from me in math, he's not good at it, but he's good at sports. Anyways, Sandy tripped over one of the bits of concrete that holds the swings up in the ground. You know the ones with the little screws sticking out of them beside the swings sets/ The detective nodded his head to show that he was listening.

/She fell and was crying so I went over to help her up. She was bleeding all over, but when I helped her up, she wasn't hurt at all. Then Tony he came over and started picking on me. He couldn't hear me Leon. When I told him to stop he couldn't hear me. He thought I was ignoring him, so he started beating me up./

Leon growled dangerously at the simple acceptance in that last statement.

That little punk! A broken leg isn't near what the little shit deserved!

Chris cringed, feeling the waves of anger radiating off his brother, believing it was aimed at him. Leon carefully reigned in his temper and asked Chris to continue his story. The young boy looked nervous again; Leon hastened to reassure the boy that he hadn't done anything wrong and again asked him to finish telling his story. Chris looked at his brother for a second before slowly starting to tell his story again, in a quiet voice, his eyes downcast.

/Tony started to beat me up. I was trying to get him to stop, but when he didn't I just tried to block his hits as best I could. Then all of a sudden he looked scared about something and tried to run away. But he ran into the swing set and got all tangled up. Even after he fell he kept trying to get away, and he just ended up even more tangled. He was screaming and crying and trying to run away, and then a teacher came running over. I was sent to the principal's office after that and Tony was sent to the hospital because he hit his leg against the swing frame really, really hard./

"Did you see what scared him?" Leon cut the engine.

They were back at his apartment complex. Leon stared up at the worn down building, faded brick with cracks running like fine spider webs throughout the rough surface. The paint on the front door was bubbled from the heat and peeling away. Once upon a time it had been a rich hunter green, but now it was a mutated shade of army green. Dry yellow-brown grass crawled through cracks in the side walk and along the base of the worn down building.

The inside wasn't much of an improvement.

Vaguely Leon wondered if he should go ahead and cave in and use the money his father had left behind to move somewhere nicer. The apartment was fine for himself, but if Chris was going to be with him for a while he might have to get nicer digs. And it wasn't exactly fair for him to expect D to take care of Chris so much when he could technically afford a sitter. Even if dropping Chris off gave him the perfect excuse to see D.

Just to keep an eye on him and his criminal activity of course.

Hell, maybe he could get a new car while he was at it. Tempting thought. Personally though, he'd choke rather than take the money, but it was technically Chris's too. Misplaced pride was no reason for his baby brother to be raised in a shitty neighborhood.

Right. Another thing to add to the growing list of things to change. At this rate he was going to give into D and stop smoking, stop swearing, and stop hanging out with his buddies at the bar after work too.

/Nuh uh./

Leon jerked his attention back to the conversation with his brother. /I didn't see anything. Some other kids said they saw something, but no one agreed on what it was./

"No one agreed on what they think they saw? Hmmm." The blonde siblings walked down the hallway to Leon's apartment, and the detective jiggled the keys in his hand, mind racing over the possibilities.

/Are you mad at me/

Leon tossed his keys on the counter and nudged the door with his foot after gesturing his brother inside.

"No. It doesn't sound like you did anything wrong to me. Of course now I'm going to have to get D to take care of you while I'm at work for the next few days." He scowled. "Damn it's stupid. You didn't even start that fight but you're being suspended because that brat decided to pick on you. I ought to arrest his parents. Fucking don't know how to raise their son any better than that."

/I'm not a freak am I big bro? …Am I/

Leon stilled.

"Who called you that?"

/Tony did./

"I'll break his other leg if he ever says that to you again." Leon spoke in a flat voice, but his eyes were glittering dangerously. Silence stretched through the apartment after that.

Chris didn't seem to know what to say to that so he didn't say anything. He was still trying to get over the fact that Leon had accepted everything he had said at face value. At the school all the adults had tried to get him to admit to doing something to scare Tony and cause him to hurt himself. He watched his older brother root through the refrigerator.

Leon grumbled when he couldn't find anything edible and straightened up. He shrugged a shoulder, relaxing, and the tension flowing through the room somehow eased with the casual movement. He noticed Chris still standing where he had stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Have a seat."

Chris sat down on a chair, letting his book bag drop to the floor at his side. Leon made his way back to the living room and plopped down on the couch to stare at his 'mini-mirror'. Leon studied his brother, the resemblance to his younger self really was uncanny. Chris looked just like him. And almost just like their father.

"Chris, there's no real avoiding this. I have to explain something really important but I'm not really sure how to tell you…"

/Count D always tells me stories. Maybe you can tell me like he would/

"Well I'm not sure I'm as good at story telling as D is, but I _guess_ I could give it a try."

Chris cheered. Then he quickly sobered, eagerly leaning forward in anticipation of the 'story'.

"Um, ok- don't laugh ok? I'm not used to telling stories." Chris furiously shook his head, mentally reassuring Leon he wouldn't laugh. Leon smiled at his baby brother's enthusiasm. Then he cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Alright, let's see… well, long ago there was a goddess by the name of Danu. She was like, the uh, magic of the land- you know, nature. But she was lonely, so she created her own children. They were a race of gods born of light and wondrous magic- but also of shadows and dangerous passions. Among the humans they grew to be known by many names: the Fey, the Faery, Otherkin, the Sidhe. They were the Tuatha de Daanan, the People of Danu.

One of these followers was a fey known by the name of Beleonus and he was one of the oldest, and most powerful of her chosen. He was also a jerk who hated humans and resented being forced to live in the sithens. Those are the faery mounds, the hills that the sidhe live under, by the way. The Tuatha had been defeated in a war and driven underground by their enemies. Anyway, the other fey were mostly content with being allowed to stay in Ireland, even at such a heavy cost. Unlike the others, good ol' Beleonus was not. He would frequently travel, leaving his castle under the faery mounds for years at a time to explore the world and the changes brought about by the humans, whom he still hated. But in his travels he met an extraordinary human woman, and the unthinkable happened. The arrogant Sidhe god fell in love with her. Then he completely changed-from hating all humans to hating all humans except her. And he married her, and even stayed among the idiot people to be with her. I'll give him that though, the bastard did love our mother, and he did give up a lot to stay with her."

The blonde detective's expression was closed and brooding. When he finished with, "And that's the story of our father right up until he met our mother. The end."

/Our papa was one of these shee things? And Momma was human… But...what does that make us/

Leon's eyes jerked toward his brother's wide ones.

"You know, that's a great question. Demi-Sidhe? Demi-Human? I don't know Chris."

/Oh./

"Yeah so anyways, that's the long and short of it kiddo. Our daddy dearest wasn't human, so now we're stuck muddling through trying to figure out what we are, and what all we can do. Really though, I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be to you. I mean, I didn't find out myself what dad was until… right after you were born."

/Until after I killed Momma./ Chris sniffled a bit, dragging his sleeve across his nose.

"That's not true! You didn't kill her. Mom knew she would die if she had another kid, especially one that wasn't human. She had a lot of trouble when she had me, but when you came along she still refused to give you up. No one has any right to judge you or her choice!" Leon's voice was fierce, and his their was an intensity in his face that almost scared the young boy. Then it faded and Leon was once again relaxed back into the plush cushions of the worn out old couch.

"Have you eaten yet?"

/Yes./ Chris nodded his head.

"Well I haven't. So why don't we do this? We'll go somewhere that I can eat, and you can get a drink or ice cream , whatever. Then we'll go somewhere and work on figuring out what all you can do. Sound like a plan?"

/Figure out what I can do/

"Yeah, ya know. What all powers you have. Our father was a lesser god Chris. We _have _to figure out what powers you inherited. Whether you or not you decide to act like a normal human you're going to have to know how to control your abilities, so they don't automatically lash out to protect you whenever you are in danger, or want to help someone."

/Is that what happened today/

"Weeeelllll, odds are good, yeah. Come on, let's grab a bite, and we can worry about all this later."

/Can I have a chocolate ice cream cone, Leon/

"Sure thing little bro. Hey Chris? How would you like to move to a nicer place?"

/Somewhere in Chinatown so we can be closer to Count D/

"Well that wasn't exactly what I was planning but I guess we could do that if you it's what you really want."

/Yay/

**

* * *

**

Time for a really long AN:

Ok, first of all, I'd like to take a moment to thank each and everyone who has read and review this story so far. I'd name you off individually as I have in my other stories but quite frankly this story is archived in too many places for that to be convenient. You know who you are, and you have my thanks because I would not have kept writing with out your encouraging comments.

Next I would like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I moved and got a new job, and then we didn't have the net while they were getting things switched between houses. All very inconvenient. Damn real life anyway! **rage **Ahem, anyway, to make up for it I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it. If you don't… I'm sorry?

Special Notes:

The Sidhe (pronounced Shee) are a race of mythical beings in Irish folklore, essentially the fairies that live under magical hills, and are known by all the names Leon mentioned to Chris and by a whole slew of other names I probably never found, or heard of before.

I chose to make their father 'Beleonus' for a number of reasons, the least of which is that he already exists although his name is in fact Belenus. Belenus, or Bel, was worshipped by humans as god of the sun, and his name in fact translates as the Shining One. I have taken the liberty of bastardizing his name so that Leon's name could be a variation taken from his name, along with the obvious implications that Leon is also a 'shining one'. _(It appealed to my sense of humor, so sue me.)_

Also, playing with the fact that he was a god of the sun and associated with healing properties- I have given Chris healing abilities, and the ability to create illusions. Illusions are not associated with Belenus, but because what people see is affected by light, I felt that it would be acceptable if he would be able to affect what people can see. Also glamour was a common skill mentioned in old fairy tales, so his having that power isn't much of a stretch after all. _(Says the authoress to herself defensively)_

In case you can't tell by now, I am drawing off of Celtic legends, and warping the hell out of them for my convenience. :D I acquired this information from old fairy tales I heard growing up, the Encyclopedia of the Gods, and one of my favorite online sources for quick hits of info:


	6. Chapter 5

Title: "Tuatha de D"

Author: Mistress of the Sword

Archived: PSoH Fanfiction Group

Chapter 5?

Chapter finished: 04/27/05

Rating: PG 13 (leaning towards R)

Disclaimer: still stands

* * *

D had gotten quite the surprise when Leon had shown up on his doorstep that morning with Chris in tow. Despite his fondness for the boy, he had been tempted to say no when Leon had _informed _him that he would be taking care of the little human. Unfortunately, Leon had come armed with a box of the most deliciously _mouthwatering_ éclairs in creation. And the vicious blonde held it hostage against any complaints or arguments he might have dredged up.

Sniff.

So that was how he now found himself sitting across from Chris at tea time, surrounded by the dozing animals of his shop. The young boy had been… even quieter than was usual today. Something seemed to be bothering his young charge, but the Chinaman decided that perhaps it would be best to wait for Chris to tell him what that something was.

D felt that Leon would not be the one to cause this kind of expression on the young boy's face. Which left it as likely something that had to do with the scuffle he had at school. D rather wished his darling detective had given him just a bit more detail on what had actually happened, but when Chris felt like speaking the Count did not doubt the subject would come up.

D gently raised the thin porcelain to his lips, schooling his small smile into an inviting expression behind the cup when the detective's baby brother finally looked up as if he had decided something.

/Count D/

"Yes?"

/…./

"What is it that troubles you Christopher?"

/I have a question, and Honlon said you'd probably have a better answer than she could give./

"Oh?" D responded cautiously, curiosity tingling along his spine, causing him to focus more carefully on Chris. "And what would that question be?"

/Well...ifyouweresomethingnotwhatyouthoughtyouwere,wouldyouwanttobethesomethingorbewhatyouthoughtyouwere/

Count D blinked as he tried to process the question.

If you were something, not what you thought you were, would you want to be the something or be what you thought you were?

He thought that was what he had heard. He repeated the question back, out loud to make sure that he had it right. When Chris nodded, he considered his answer. Certainly this was not what he had expected to be troubling the boy. Were human children at this age supposed to be questioning their existence? No. Something must have happened besides the fight at school.

"An unusual question. And exactly what would I be if I were not what I am?"

The child bit his lip, and he seemed to be struggling with himself. He obviously wanted to speak of what was prompting such a question, but was also uncertain he should speak of it. The Count raised one pencil thin eyebrow when he realized what was running through the boy's head.

Interesting.

/Um, well… if you were a dog who thought it was a cat, would you want to be a cat or a dog/ Chris's expression brightened, pleased with his analogy.

"I… see. It has been known to happen that orphaned pups will sometimes be raised by mother cats. It may retain some habits of interaction that it learned from the cat when it is grown. But ultimately, there is no real choice for the dog. It is a dog, and it will follow the instincts of the dog. For it to be otherwise would be against nature. Does that answer your question, Christopher?"

The boy's brow furrowed, and his face assumed a serious expression as he carefully considered D's answer.

/So, it doesn't really matter what the dog wants because it can't really choose what it wants to be? So there really isn't a choice/ Chris expression brightened, and he seemed to accept that answer. Then his face fell again. /But what if it's half cat half dog? Then which would it choose to be/

"Chris, there is no possibility of a dog and a cat reproducing."

/But, what if/

D gave a small sigh before patiently responding.

"Then it would be half dog and half cat. It would need to find a way to exist as both."

/So it couldn't say "I'm a cat" and act like a cat, and be a cat then/

"I do not believe it could. It could believe itself to be a cat, and behave as a cat, but it would still have to fight against the instincts of a dog. Also, it would never be seen as a cat by other animals. The creature in question would need to find a balance between its dual nature, so that it could exist as both peacefully. It would also need to find an environment in which it could be accepted, or at least live in relative peace."

/What if it couldn't decide? Or only wanted to be one? Or what if it couldn't find a place to live/

"Then it would perish."

* * *

Silently D tended to the flowers in one of his special gardens, his pale hands showing starkly against the dark, almost black, foliage. Large red blossoms swayed in the soft breeze. Only someone who knew what they were looking at would recognize the slight indentions for suction on the ends of the tendrils spilling from the center as 'mouths'. He was unconcerned that the plants would mistake him for their usual food; so was able to allow his mind to drift as he worked.

After their conversation Chris seemed to have withdrawn into himself, until the animals of the shop made it a point to distract him. Because of this, D wasn't really worried about him at the moment. The young boy was currently in the kitchen making supper with Tet-chan and Pon-chan.

D turned to the sound of flapping wings. The bat bunny flying through the air came to rest on the offered finger. His small pet chirped, ruffling up in annoyance.

"I see. I suppose I should get ready for him." D ignored the cranky squeak Q-chan gave before launching back into the air to resettle onto a shoulder. The slender man calmly made his way back to the sitting room where he most frequently entertained the visitors to his shop. Q-chan cheeped again and flitted off to find a perch to nestle down for a nap on; he had no desire to deal with the detective's stupidity today. D quietly began to set things out for tea, setting a place for himself and his companion at the table.

"Yo D. Where's Chris?"

The words came from the doorway. D straightened up abruptly from where he was bent over the table, and turned to look at the detective with some concern. This was not the usual brash greeting from the young detective. Instead Leon spoke in a low, tired voice. He leaned against the frame, his shoulders slumped. One arm was crossed over his stomach protectively, while the other braced against the carved wood.

"He's in the kitchen, helping to prepare the meal." D ignored the tingle of unease that flowed through him at the sight of his human pet seeming so drawn. Had Leon seemed so exhausted this morning? No. He had had a playful grin tugging his lips as he taunted D with the sweets he held. He still looked rather tired, but he had been recovering from his dream time visits. As with Chris D felt that this was something new that was weighing the normally resilient human down. Of course any questions he had concerning Chris would now have to wait.

"Please have a seat. The tea is almost ready."

Leon shrugged faintly at the familiar routine, and gave in without even his usual token protest. He slunk over to the couch and carefully eased his tall frame down onto the red velvet cushions. Leon winced when he settled against the soft back before relaxing slightly. He allowed his golden haired head to loll back.

"What is troubling you today my dear Detective?" D placed a teacup before the both of them, and carefully began to pour the steaming liquid into the delicate porcelain.

"New murder." Leon didn't open his eyes as he spoke in an empty voice. "Same MO as one of my older cases. No suspects, no leads. Lab techs have determined the multiple lacerations with a knife was used to completely drain the victim's blood. However the murderer slit the victim's throat before it completely died from blood loss."

Blue eyes opened and pinned D with a haunted look.

"Her name was Aileen. She was thirteen, and she was going to go on her first date in a few days. Her favorite color was green. That's the color dress she bought for the school dance, like her eyes." Leon closed his eyes. "Thirteen D. Who the hell would kill a child like that!"

"Leon," D murmured, understanding and sympathy sliding through his chest as he watched the suffering soul on the couch. It pained him to see the young officer experience so much for his cases. That was perhaps Leon's greatest flaw. That he cared too much.

"It hurts."

"My darling detective. I am sure it does. However, there is nothing you can do to bring her back, and there is no point in beating yourself up over her death. It was _not_ your fault."

Leon once more kept his eyes closed when he gave he bitterly replied, "I didn't catch him after his first victim, or his second one. She's the third."

One hand came up to gingerly rub his ribs, just below the swell of his chest.

The tingle of unease D had felt earlier returned to flare into a budding suspicion. He frowned sharply. Without pausing to think about what he was doing, the Count quickly stood and glided over the reclining guest. Before Leon even registered that he was standing over him, the Asian man quickly slashed out.

Leon gaped up at the Count from where he sat, but D took no note of the human's shock. His eyes were glinting as he stared at the strong chest, now revealed through the shreds of Leon's once functional band t-shirt. There, beginning at the base of his right rib cage and traveling all the way up to his left nipple was a dark bruise, marring his golden peach skin.

D extended one finger and lightly traced the bruise, drawing a pained gasp from the American. His gaze flicked up to Leon's face.

"The phooka has paid you another visit."

"Yeah," Leon uttered with a surprised look.

D hissed.

Leon stared up at the slender figure of the Chinese man who towered over him, practically trembling in rage. D thrust his face close to the other man's, causing Leon to flinch back. The instinctive gesture seemed to anger D even more and he grabbed a hold of Leon's chin painfully.

"Officer, why didn't you use the plant that I gave you!"

"I was Leon a second ago," the blond tried to change the subject with a smile that was too edgy to completely mask his nervousness.

D did not relinquish his grip on Leon's chin as he shifted forward onto the couch. The slits of his cheongsam split to allow his legs to settle on either side of Leon's thighs. D perched on Leon's lap, and a small part of him was perversely pleased to have his lion's undivided attention when he spoke.

"I will _not_ warn you again- you cannot trust a phooka! And you must never allow him access to your dreams. He will try to steal your soul, and _he cannot have you!_" D spat with possessiveness anger. His bicolor eyes glittered eerily, and the dim lighting cast deep shadows across D's pale face. And in that instant he wasn't human.

He was a god.

D saw the awe that began to work across Leon's features as he stared up at him with a look of budding comprehension. That wasn't what D wanted from him. Before Leon could say something stupid D yanked his chin up and swooped down to roughly seal his lips in a searing kiss. Once more shock overtook the detective for a second before he responded.

But oh how he responded.

D growled when he felt Leon's tongue battling with his own for dominance. This wasn't sweet or polite, or romantic. It was nothing like a first kiss between people is expected to be. This was wild and feral, violent in it's intensity. D's fingers somehow threaded through Leon's hair, the band holding the strands in place a passing memory. Leon crushed the deceptively frail body closer to his own, rocking his hips upward, straining through the barrier of clothing to reach something…

D felt Leon stiffen when they brushed together. Regretfully he withdrew from the kiss to slide to his feet and stare down at the human. Leon blinked up with glazed eyes. Obviously the other man was just realizing what he was doing, and why he shouldn't be doing it.

Pity.

"Your tea is getting cold, Detective," D informed the blonde man, as soon as he resumed his seat, his face once more an indecipherable mask of mysterious knowledge.

Leon stared.

Then the officer stood up abruptly and without another word walked out the door.

Q-chan fluttered down to lightly land on D's shoulder once more and rub against him reassuringly. D stared down into his tea cup.

"I did not handle that very well, did I Q-chan?"

_"__Kyu."_

_

* * *

_

**_AN: Ok this chapter was a bit rougher than I could've hoped for, but still, it's finally finished! (yeessss!)_**

**_I would like to thank Anubiset and Spooniekid for looking over this chapter and helping me out so much. I will eventually go back and fix the formatting and errors in the first chapters, but I think I want to finish the story first. I apologize for any confusion that has come before, or may come after, lol._**


End file.
